Jori's Survival of the Hottest
by LizAndArianaGillies
Summary: After the group finds out that Jade has never sweated, Tori bets Jade that she can make her sweat. Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious and I probably won't ever own it.


**Rated M for sexual content and swearing. I warned you. Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. Sorry. My version of Victorious:Survival of the Hottest.**

Cat ran over to her group of friends who were sitting at their normal table in the Asphalt Cafe. "Hi! I'm really hot but I'm still in a good mood!"

Jade came and joined them right after. "How can you not be sweating?" "Sweating is gross so I don't do it." After Jade sprayed Rex with sunscreen Robbie and him left.

"So Jade, you really never sweat?" Everyone at the table sighed. "No, I don't so unless you wanna get your face punched in, you should stop asking."

With that Beck and Andre left so they wouldn't have to deal with their ever annoying girlfriends. "So is it true that pee and sweat are like cousins?" "YES!"

Cat's smile turned into a pout as she stood up and left the table. Tori turned to Jade. "You have never sweated? Not once?" Jade shook her head.

"My answer hasn't changed since a minute ago!" Tori smirked to herself. "I bet I can get you to sweat." "Is that a challenge?" Tori nodded.

"Fine but if I don't sweat you have to not look at or talk to Beck for the rest of the year." "And if I can get you to, you have to never tell anyone that we had this competition."

Tori and Jade shook hands and stood up. "I'll meet you after-" "We're doing the bet now." Jade looked at Tori with a half angry half confused look.

"Come on," Tori said as she took Jade's hand and started leading her into the building.

"Okay," Jade said as she yanked her hand away from Tori's, "I'll do this bet with you but I still won't be your friend so DON'T hold my hand!" "Ugh! Fine, just follow me."

Jade followed Tori to the janitors closet. Tori opened the door and pointed in it. "In." "You want me to go in the janitors closet with you?" Tori nodded. "Seriously?"

"Yes! Now in!" Tori kinda pushed Jade in the closet. When they were both in, Tori shut the door and grabbed paper and tape outta her backpack.

She taped the paper over the window on the door. "Okay, Vega. What's the-" Tori pushed Jade up against the wall and started kissing her.

When Jade felt Tori's tongue rubbing her bottom lip she pushed Tori away. "What the hell are you doing?" "This is the bet." Tori pushed back into Jade and started kissing her.

Jade only resisted for a few minutes. When something suddenly clicked inside of Jade, she wrapped her hands around Tori's waist, pulling Tori closer to herself.

Tori reached her hand down to the hem of Jade's tight black pants and started toying with it's button. Jade pulled back for air and moaned out Tori's name.

Tori opened Jade's pants and reached her hand in. She started rubbing her thumb over the wetness that had formed on Jade's underwear.

Jade bit down on Tori's neck as the brunette thrust her middle and index finger into Jade.

Tori panted out a small scream as she felt blood coming from her neck but she didn't slow down her pace.

Eventually Tori managed three of her fingers inside of Jade and continued thrusting. "God! Faster, Tori! Fuck!"

Tori, not one to disappoint, pushed her fingers in and out of the black haired girl faster.

When Jade started pushing her hips into Tori's hand, the brunette started curling her fingers inside of Jade.

Tori felt Jade's muscles tighten around her fingers and the a warm liquid dripping down her hand. She pulled her fingers out of Jade and licked them dry.

She wiped her spit off of her hand and then looked at a panting Jade. Tori kissed her once more, sticking her tongue in her mouth to let her taste herself.

"I win." Tori walked out the door and got a drink of water. Jade buttoned up her pants and walked out of the janitors closet right as the bell rang.

Cat was the first to see Jade. "Hi!" Cat hugged Jade then backed away with a gross look on her face.

"Ew, Jade. You're all sweaty."

"NEVER SPEAK OF IT!"

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review. Oh and I changed this. I got some reviews about paragraphs (sorry) so I seperated everything. :) Thanks. Oh and I also do requests so review or IM me.**


End file.
